Murloc RPG: Stranglethorn Fever
FlashGameBlaze * Kongregate Note: This game is a tiny Flash amusement based on World of Warcraft. You can find a lot of similar information in the https://wow.gamepedia.com/Wowpedia%7CWorld of Warcraft universe guide. Meta Controls Main display The upper left-hand corner displays: * your current level * your current/maximum Health * your current/maximum Energy The upper right-hand corner contains the mute button and the menu button. The lower right-hand corner has three icons: * talents * character * backpack Talents screen There are two types of talents: Fury and Magic. Each has two paths of skills. If a skill is highlighted, then you possess it. If it's faded, you don't. If it has a green border, that means you have a skill point, and are permitted to get that skill. More about skills can be found below. Character screen This screen displays: * all weapons and armor and such that you're wearing or have equipped * your stats * your current level * your armor, melee, and ranged stats Backpack screen This screen displays all items you have, up to a maximum of 16 items. It also shows your gold. To equip an item, click on it from your backpack. If you're at a store, clicking an item in your backpack will sell the item. Character Classes, skills, and so forth. Classes When you begin the game, you may select from one of four classes. Stats * Strength: Increases physical damage. * Stamina: Increases Health. * Agility: Increases Energy and critical chance. * Intellect: Increases magical damage. Skills Items with a * by them are that number per level. For example, Heroic Strike increases melee damage by 4 at level 1, 8 at level 2, 12 at level 3, and so on. Levels The number indicates how much XP you need to get to that level. Each level you gain gives you one skill point. # 0 # 200 # 290 # 421 # 610 # 885 # 1283 # 1860 # 2697 # 3911 # 5671 # 8223 # 11923 # 17288 # 25068 # 36349 # 52706 # 83486 # 110815 # 160682 # 232989 Areas The areas of Murloc RPG, and what they have in each screen of the area. Camp Brakil From left to right: Riverbank * Fisherman Kagle: questgiver. Riverside * Starting point, plus restore point if Murk dies. Out Front * Ketchin: questgiver, after "Mild Spices": shop. Shop * Blacksmith Frazzak Chest-house * Gottum: questgiver. * Lekon: questgiver. Chief's tent * Guards Inside the chief's tent * Chief Brakil: questgiver. Exit * Guard Elwynn Forest Woods 1 * Equivalent-level random encounters with Young Forest Wolves. Woods 2 * Next-level random encounters with Young Forest Wolves. Encounters here are equal to two levels higher than your level. Mine Entrance * Highest-level random encounters with Young Forest Wolves. * Set the dynamite here to enter the mines. Woods 3 * Feronius the Ferocious: for the "Mild Spices" quest. * Krakho the Salesman: shop * Guzbo the Engineer: travel Shops * Blacksmith Frazzak, Camp Brakil: ** Worn Shortsword ** Small Shield ** Tarnished Chain Vest ** Tarnished Chain Leggings ** Ligthsaber * Ketchin, Camp Brakil (after Mild Spices quest): ** Spiced Wolf Meat * Krakho the Salesman, Elwynn Forest: ** Mild Spices ** Magic Dust ** Goblin Dynamite Monsters You get 100 XP per level of the creature you killed. You cannot evade quest encounters, only random encounters. For example, you can't evade Feronius the Ferocious, but you can evade other wolves. Attacking To attack a monster, run into it on the screen. You will then be taken to the attack screen: The upper left-hand corner shows the same information as when you are not fighting: * your current level * your current/maximum Health * your current/maximum Energy The upper right-hand corner displays similar information for the monster you're attacking: * its level * its current/maximum Health * its current Energy In the bottom left-hand corner, you have five options: * Attack, using whatever weapon you may have wielded. * Use a skill. * Cast a spell. * Use an item. * Attempt to escape. Attacking is turn-based. Losing If you are killed, you are sent to the nearest restore point: Winning If you defeat the monster, you see four new items on the screen: # On the left, you see: #* your current level #* how much XP the monster was worth #* how many XP you need to gain a level #* how many talent points you have #* a button to continue # In the middle are things the monster dropped. # On the right is your backpack. # At the bottom is a graphical representation of your current XP versus the max for that level. Quests A yellow exclamation mark above an NPC's head indicates a quest. A grey question mark indicates you have taken, but not completed, the quest. A yellow question mark indicates that the quest is complete. Teleportation Rune You need to get a teleportation rune so Lekon the Mage can open a portal. Go to the goblin salesman and buy 2 goblin dynamites. Go back to the mine's entrance and use one of the dynamites. You will encounter 5 kobold miners, then Fagnus the Mage. When he's dead, use the second dynamite on the chest, and get a Large Candlestick, a mace with 5-7 damage and requiring level 8 to equip. Return to Lekon. He will create a portal. Entering the portal will end your game, so be sure to save your game a lot before you enter. Stranglethorn Vale (STV) To get here, go to the far right, and step into the transporter. Gurubashi Arena Talk to Short John Mithril about entering the games, then fight Men'rok. As a reward, you get the weapon Destiny. Arena Opponents * Men'rok (drops Destiny, sword, level 10, +7 str, 3-6 damage) * Cathy the Human Mage (drops Lavishly Jeveled Ring, ring, level 11, +7 int) * Beardon the Dwarf Priest (drops Devout Mantle, shoulder, level 12, 64 armor, +21 int) * Felva the Undead Rogue (drops Perdition's Blade, dagger, level 12, 3-5 damage, +17 agi) * Archaic the Gnome Warlock (drops Earthcalm Orb, offhand, level 20, 5 armor, +10 int) * Littlefoot the Tauren Shaman (drops Cold of Elements, head, level 13, 297 armor, +13 sta) * Azzima the Troll Hunter (drops Beaststalker's Gloves, hands, level 14, 218 armor, +15 sta) * Sheila the Night Elf Druid (drops Wildheart Belt, waist, level 14, 93 armor, +17 int) * Helm the Human Paladin (drops Ashkandi, the Greatsword, sword, level 20, 9-13 damage, +160 str) Defeating Helm the Human Paladin will also allow to purchase level 20 weapons(10-15 sword with +45 sta, 6-11 dagger with +45 agi, 6-11 staff with +45 int, and 2929 armor shield with +23 sta). Zul'Gurub It's like the arena, but you have to defeat the high priests: *Jeklik the bat, *Venoxis the snake, *Mar'li the spider, *Thekal the tiger, and *Arlokk the panther. Hakkar and Gahz'ranka are exceptions (but they also defeatable). Falthir Falthir is a troll, who is in a cage far right in Zul'Gurub. Release him with a stick of dynamite. After his release, he will be in STV, two screens to the right of the Arena, with his brother Zunkil. Zunkil Zunkil asks you to go back to Zul'Gurub and slay Hakkar the Soulflayer. Felva the Rogue You must meet her three times before she'll talk to you. # She will be one screen to the right of Falthir the freed troll(screen with ruins on hill). # She will be the first screen in Zul'Gurub. Enter from the right side to see her. # She will be two screens to the right of Falthir(screen with trees below, one screen before entrance to Zul'Gurub). Note: You can still see her if you've killed the rogue in the arena. On the third time that she spots you she talks to you, She says: She's seen you in the arena and you're really good. She wants you to kill a goblin - the one that goes on and on about a really big dragon in Azeroth. At this point she teaches you the Ambush skill - you don't actually have to bother with the rest of it. Go back to where Jeklok is in STV. Equip a dagger, and talk to him, you'll enter a battle with him, simply Cold Blood + Ambush him and he drops a necklace that's got 9 Agility on it and requires level 12 to equip. If you walk to the second screen right of the Troll, she reappears again and takes the neckpiece of you and gives you 10 gold. If you'd rather keep the necklace, you have to avoid that part of the jungle from now on as there's no 'screw you, I want the necklace' option. Anyway, you now have access to the Ambush skill - it appears as the last icon in the skills menu that was blank until now. You have to wield a dagger to use it, can only use it on your first attack. Notes and hints One Ring While one Fisherman Kagle's quest, One Ring , a ring with 15 armor requiring level 1 to equip, can drop. Interraction with Gottum presents to actions - give or not give the ring to him. Asking for spare coin will yield 5 silver while choosing "Your thanks is more than enough" ... Harpy - rare spawn While attacking a tiger or gorilla in STV, you may instead fight a harpy. Be sure to kill it without it taking a turn, or else it might run away. It drops Benediction, a +16 to intellect staff that sells for a little over 4 gold. Freeze/stun skills will help you catch the harpy. Order of Zul'gurub's encounters *Felva the Rogue, *Jeklik the bat *Venoxis the snake *Mar'li the spider *Falthir *Thekal the tiger *Arlokk the panther *Gahz'ranka *Hakkar Priests of Zul'gurub Below are their drops and notes about their abilities: *Jeklik the bat (drops Zulian Defender, shield, level 15, 2312 armor, 13 sta). Low damage, does heal. *Venoxis the snake(drops Fang of Venoxis, dagger, level 15, 4-6 damage, +8 int). Moderate damage, no heal. *Mar'li the spider (drops Flowing Ritua Robes, chest, level 18, 100 armor, +28 int). Can casr Drain Life. *Thekal the tiger (drops Seal of Jin, ring, level 20, 5 armor, +23 agi). Can cast whirlwind. *Arlokk the panther (drops Bloodsoaked Greaves, feet, level 24, 486 armor, +25 sta). Can cast Execute regardless of target's HP. Gahz'ranka, the fish beast To find Gahz'ranka, enter the final bridge screen in Zul Gurub from either side. You have around a 1% chance of finding him without a lucky fishing hat equipped. If you have the Lucky Fishing Hat equipped, it's about a 15% chance to find him. If you have the sound on, you'll hear a roar. Walk onto the bridge, and Murk will say, "What was that...?" Then the fight starts. This is a randomly triggered event, meaning you might have to leave then center the screen many times before you meet the fish monster. Gahz'ranka isn't a hard fight. Use your normal strategy and it should work. Once he dies he drops Furor's Eyepatch, a head piece with 30 agility which requires level 14 to equip. Hakkar the Soulflayer It can use high-damage abilities such as Cleave, Life Tap, Corrupt Blood. Loot is Zin'rokh, Destroyer of Worlds, a sword with 7-10 damage, +28 sta, and level 20 requirement to equip. If defeated, interaction with Zunkil will yield Hazza'rah's Charm of Magic, a necklace with 0 armor and +24 int, requring level 15 to equip. A Great Dragon in Azeroth - Onyxia You have to have freed Falthir to find Onyxia. Further, you have to be level 20 or above. This is because Falthir sells various objects once freed. One of these is a 'Blood Talisman'. It's not great, but many people don't have anything else in the trinket slot, so 4 Stamina is better than nothing. It has a minimum level of twenty and cost 55gold. Buy this trinket and equip it. Once you have the trinket, go back to the goblin transporter, return to the Jasperdine mine. Go all the way to the last screen, the part where you fought Fangus with the chest at the back with the epic mace (candlestick) in it. If you have the talisman equipped, a fairly common random occurrence is a portal appearing at the end to Onyxia's Lair. You might have to leave and re-enter the screen a few times to trigger it. Go to the portal and press spacebar to enter Onyxia's Lair. Onyxia is a big dragon who does a lot of damage. She is not immune to stuns, so simply use Frost Nova every 2 turns. When she dies, she drops the Ancient Cornerstone Grimoire: an off-hand, that instead of summoning a skeleton like it should, gives you 300 Intellect. Darkmoon Faire Secret level. Encunters: *Wolf Cub(drops nothing notable) *Young Foorest Wolf(drops nothing notable) *Feronius the Ferocius(drops the same Ferocious Fang) *King Crab(drops nothing notable) *Mother Crocolisc(drops the same Rough Croc Hide Vest) *Princess (drops the same Hide of the Princess) *Fagnus the Mage(drops the same Rune of Teleportation) *Sirath(drops Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros, mace, level 1, 223-372 damage) *Sirath(drops nothing notable) Miscellaneous information You regenerate Energy and Health at 20% of your maximum per second when out of battle. The exchange rate is 100 copper to 1 silver, and 100 silver to 1 gold. Suggested play Get to level 10, have Adrenaline Rush, Mark of the Wild, and Blood Pact and go to Stranglethorn Vale. Obtain Ambush and give Felva the necklace. Buy items in arena to boost armor and stats. Category:Kongregate Category:RPG